starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Adaze Zasul
Adaze Zasul (7 BBY—) is a former loan officer for the Finance Division of the Corporate Sector Authority. He recently turned away from the Corporate Sector to dedicate all of his time to the Twi'lek run Maffi. He lives for the liberation of the Twi'lek race and making credits through criminal mischief. He idolizes Tyy'sun Eson who took him in as family. Description Adaze is a tall and slender Twi'lek, measuring about 1.9 meters. His skin is a dark violet, lightening into a pink hue on his unpigmented palms. His lekku are thick and run straight down his back, all the way to the knee before thinning off to their ends. His large eyes are jet black, and reflect alot of light. The dark violet Twi'lek wears long dark black pants. These pants are pure cloth and fit rather loosely. They are tied at the waist with a golden cord. He wears a tight black shirt that hugs against the light armor that lays concealed underneath. Over all this he wears a long black trenchcoat that brushes up against the ground. The coat remains open. Upon his hands are dark black gloves and upon his feet are dirty, black, worn combat boots. Background A child Twi'lek growing up on the planet of Ryloth can't be the best "lek" in the galaxy. At a very young age, Adaze was forced to go to work with his father. He was a construction worker. The labor was long and hard. Adaze was forced to do all of the stuff that the bigger folk either couldn't do, or detested to do. If the poor young chap was unable to perform the task at hand he would be taken off and beaten. One day, during the construction of some rich man's house a sheet of durasteel came loose and fell on the small Twi'lek. Luckily he survived, only carrying minor wounds and a broken leg. Life at home was no better. His parents were always bickering and fighting, and of course, taking most of it out on Adaze. While he only suffered minor physical abuse from his parents, it was the emotional abuse that drove him to be the way he was. Everyday he had to hear how worthless he was and how much of a mistake he was. The innocent youth was corrupted from the beginning, plaguing his mind with destructive thoughts. The days went on and soon he became a teenager. His parents cared enough to put him through some form of education, which in the end turned out that he would have been better off uneducated. Or perhaps his parents just wanted to get rid of him. He was shuttled off to a boarding school on Corellia. It was full of misfit children who weren't wanted by their families. This brought on the competition to be the worst child at the school so you could get kicked out and finally start living on your own. Surprisingly, Adaze made it through all of his years at the school. His days in the school led him to meet the best friend anyone could ask for - Spice. When he wasn't in class, he would chew spice. When he was in class, he would chew spice. When he was bored, he would chew spice. He came upon this discovery one afternoon when a group of older boys approached him in secrecy. They offered him the delicious treat for a small price. Being the inquisitive Twi'lek that Adaze was he bought a portion of the treat. It immediately consumed his life. The love for spice brought on his new fascination with credits. The boy was a literal genius when it came to mathematics, and there was nothing more that he liked to do then move decimal points around dealing with money. His family was never rich when he was growing up, and this drove him to make as many credits as he possibly could. What better way to make some extra green then selling spice? He invested some money, causing him to not be able to eat lunch for two whole weeks, into a spice plant of his own. He learned the ways of plant and began harvesting it for his new business. The profit soon started flowing, as there is nothing better to do then chew spice at school, and Adaze was able to eat like a king. He invested in more plants and soon had a small garden growing in his dorm. This was a highly dangerous thing to do, due to the routine room inspections, but the Twi'lek somehow managed to avoid detection. He began hiring a crew to help him manage and sell the spice. He had salesmen who could be contacted easier then him, doubling his profits. After graduating from the boarding school, the spice racket was able to grow further. He kept contacts inside of the school, still dealing to the students there. Not only did he have contacts from inside the school, but he was soon contacted by many spice dealing middlemen. His racket was almost being franchised, if it were an actual legal business. With his tremendous amount of money adding up quickly, Adaze decided to take his business intergalactic. He looked up a local smuggler, then did some underground advertising, and soon he was shipping spice out to the outer rim. Business could not be conducted easily intergalactily, however, and he soon found himself in trouble with various crime lords. Late shipments left him with threats. The threats left the smuggler to take an entire YT-1300 hold full of spice and jump planet never to be heard from again. Adaze was in a risky position and decided to flee Corellia. He bought a shuttle ticket to Etti_IV, and was soon off to join up with the Corporate Sector Authority, where he could legally make money. He had came across an ad that interested him — the CSA was looking for a loan officer. This would be a wonderful thing for Adaze. He enjoyed working with credits way more than any normal being in the galaxy would. This came at the cost of him giving up his spice. He didn't want to lose his job and face imprisonment if his employer were to do drug testing. He was saddened that he had to start off as an intern, but he wasn't worried about quick advancement. While messing around in the corporate world, his name got out to a very suspicious organization. His dealings with the spice racket on Corellia had led him to be contacted by a crime lord wanting work done. Adaze's encounter with Tyy'sun Eson was interesting. He had immediately agreed to be a part of the organization, knowing that it could lead to him making more credits. His whole life now revolved around the corporate green. He would do anything and everything to get his hands on just one extra credit. Greed consumed his mind. His work in the Corporate Sector was light. He was a bit scared when he found out that a Wookiee who had taken out a loan was five months late on his payments. Not knowing exactly how to settle the situation, Adaze wrote the Wookiee a threatening letter. Hoping that he would not end up in a hundred little Adaze-bits the next morning, he sent it off. Surprisingly, a few weeks later a payment for two and a half months of the missed five months came in. This act led Adaze to be promoted to a Bookkeeper in the Finance Division of the CSA. The next month's payment arrived on time, still leaving the Wookiee in debt, but Adaze had began to worry about other things. He was growing more popular within the Maffi/Zhao organization. He wasn't taken in on very many operations, but his status would come with time. He finally advanced amongst the ranks of the organization and was let in on more secrets then he was ready for. With his knowledge widened of the organization, he became more interested in it. He was taken in on a lot more operations, and began working out his skills with a blaster. This was something he had hoped to do most of his life. With his new established rank within the organization, he approached the council with a request. The Maffi-run sector of Etti IV held the giant mansion known as Eson Manor. Such prestige would be created in the mind of Adaze if he had a mansion just like that one. The council had agreed and after settling out the paperwork, forced slaves to begin construction. Adaze found himself back on Corellia, this time working out of the Zhao compound. There was a lot of equipment in the compound that needed to be sorted through and smuggled to appropriate places. He was the main contact on Corellia. The smugglers would land and Adaze would bark orders as to what needed loaded and provided the list of everything the needed smuggling. Once the compound was sorted out and there wasn't so much junk lying around, the violet Twi'lek came in contact with Mr. Eson again. He had worked his ways up through the ranks and earned a great honor. He was promoted to the highest rank possible without actually being on the Council. With this new honor upon his shoulders, the Twi'lek's head swelled to the size of a planet. He began barking around orders like they were no other. He also set into motion the planning of two very powerful operations. The mansion in New Kala'uun was finally complete. What better way to celebrate then have a mansion sized party!? Adaze was a huge fan of dancing. He was also a huge fan of getting dressed up. He managed to coordinate and throw the largest house-party Etti IV had ever seen. It wasn't just an ordinary party either, it was a masquerade. Dancing and costumes, two of Adaze's many favorite past times. The ballroom of Zasul Manor was filled and then some. Large explosions of confetti and glitter rained over the crowd while a live Bith band played their hearts away. The party attracted unfortunate visitors. While everybody was distracted in the ballroom, the other areas of the mansion were penetrated by an unwanted guest. Thankfully nothing was stolen or harmed. The night ended with a final blast of falling credits and a beautiful Twi'lek in a painted shirt winning the costume contest. The party gave Adaze a lot of attention, something he very much liked. He was approached by many Etti civilians with greetings. He was somewhat of a local celebrity. But still, he had his illicit things to deal with. He began the planning of a New Republic prison break. He was asked by the Maffi council to retrieve certain prisoners. He setup recon teams and launched intel missions. The unfortunate loss of Coruscant to the Empire had put the criminal plot on hold. Adaze traveled with the CSAV Remittance to the outer reaches of the Calamari system where they continued the mission. It was one evening that the real trouble began. Adaze, Delede, and Twila set out on a recon mission following up on intel they had received. They came upon the prison camp, launching shuttles. Afraid that they were too late, Adaze gave the order to charge the camp and delay the launching of the shuttles. Their mission was successful as far as delaying the transports, however the three were taken captive by New Republic forces during a very large firefight. Personality Adaze has a certain aura around him that causes fear in those he is around. He comes across at first glance as a mean, cruel, person who would love to watch something in pain. Once getting to know the man behind the crust, one will find him to be calm, greedy, and very ignorant. He is very selfish when it comes to material possession. The only thing that he would give up a credit for is popularity. His mind is somewhat unstable, cracking every now and then to do something completely crazy. He is very egotistical. He grows happier by advancing in what he does. He is not one to half-ass tasks. He puts his full effort forward and then some. He finds droids and technology in general to be overused and a waste of credits, even though he owns both a droid and a ship. He also spends a majority of his time tapping away at a datapad. If there is one way to get Adaze to do something, it is wave credits in front of him. Money is his greatest weakness. He is not one to make friends for pleasure. He just makes friends so that he can boss them around. He believes that the war between the Empire and the Republic should be settled out diplomatically instead of with war. He believes that the war is dividing the galaxy and making it hard on civilians to live. Category:Independent characters Category:Maffi characters Category:Twi'leks